


Amara's Angle

by Angearia



Series: Sad Song In His Heart [2]
Category: Angel The Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Character Study, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-06
Updated: 2009-06-06
Packaged: 2017-10-08 01:28:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/71291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angearia/pseuds/Angearia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This drabble is set post-Sad Song in His Heart and reveals a little more about the mysterious Amara.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Amara's Angle

**Author's Note:**

> This drabble is set post-Sad Song in His Heart and reveals a little more about the mysterious Amara.

Her red lips curve into a devilish smirk.  He’s on his way.  Such a good boy, so _loving_.  The potential inside him.  Oh, the brightest fires burn within.  She could feed off him for eternity.  In point of fact, that’s her plan exactly.  Some are content to wait for love.  Let love come later.  Not her.  She’s mad with hunger for more.  She cannot compel love, true.  If she tried, t’would lose all power.  She can’t force love with bow and arrow.  Unfortunately.  Yet for all her omnipotence thwarted, she’s not impotent here — _J’adoube_. 

Chess-hearts make for merry matchmakers indeed. 


End file.
